Juntos en un restaurante
by Vicious W.W
Summary: AU. Serie de cortos que guardan relación, pero que no están colocados en orden cronológico y que tienen la finalidad de demostrar que pasaría si colocáramos más hormonas en el cuerpo de Akira y su objetivo fuera Haise. Haise x Akira
La primera vez que lo vi, yo estaba de pie frente a la tumba de mi padre.

Ya yo sabia que, tarde o temprano, tenia que conocerlo. Él era el nuevo, mi estudiante, mi pupilo. La persona a la cual debería enseñar todo lo que sabia para que pudiese defenderse y valerse por si mismo.

Era todo lo que sabia de él, lo poco que me habían dicho. La verdad, no me hacia falta saber más para cumplir con el trabajo de niñera que me habían asignado.

Pero...

Un chico de cabello blanco y negro, cualquiera que lo viera notaria su nerviosismo.

Quisiera que me hubieran dicho que tenia cierto atractivo. El chico era lindo, y la manera en la que se inclinaba hacia adelante como si ya hubiese cometido una falta y se estuviera disculpando me hacia algo de gracia.

Era bastante lindo.

"Haise S-Sasaki! de nivel 3" Dijo, pero yo no sabia porque me resultaba familiar "Por favor, cuide de mi"

Quizás este no era el lugar adecuado, pero inmediatamente le tome afecto. La manera en la que hablaba y se comportaba me recordaban a un gatito, herido y perdido.

Un gatito que no sabia que hacer.

Así que camine hacia él.

Poco sabia que solo seria el comienzo, y que al fin había encontrado algo de consuelo.

* * *

Note la formaba en la que me miraba una tarde, y entonces descubrí que Haise sentía un poco más que afecto hacia mi. Sabía de las miradas, pero no sabia cuando había comenzado la atracción.

Lo cual era bastante problematico.

Lo cierto era que entre él y yo no había mucha confianza, dado que usualmente mantenía las cosas entre nosotros profesional, y no nos comunicábamos fuera del trabajo. Aún cuando hablábamos, era solo para discutir detalles de cualquier cosa que debíamos hacer, y yo solía cortarle si veía que empezaba a hablar de otra cosa.

Pero era insistente.

Y no pude, _no quise_ evitar que dentro de mi surgieran los sentimientos, la necesidad... y en poco tiempo Haise Sasaki se convirtió en alguien que me importaba. Pronto, entre nosotros surgió la costumbre de pasar el tiempo juntos. No solíamos hablar, pues yo trataba de mantener la relación lo mas restringida al trabajo posible, pero los incomodos silencios también se convirtieron en reconfortantes momentos en los cuales podía sentarme con una taza de cafe en la mano.

Y él a mi lado.

En que momento empezaron mis miradas?

* * *

Haise era, en un principio, muy tímido.

Pero una vez que te tomaba confianza desaparecía casi todo rastro de timidez, y entonces te dejaba ver lo que había aparte de esa faceta de él.

Los libros que le gustaban, la comida que preparaba, los pequeños regalos que te hacía de un momento a otro sin ninguna razón, solo porque podía...

Pero quizás lo que mas le gustaba era que fuera tan diligente y bien dispuesto. Una vez, le pedí que me ayudara a cuidar del gato en mi casa (Y de que me ayudara a terminar el papeleo allí), y aunque dudo, -quizás porque la idea de visitar mi hogar le aterraba- al final se convenció a si mismo de venir.

No me había dado cuenta de que había roto mis propias reglas hasta que salimos del auto.

Nos hicimos algo de cafe, y pronto nos pusimos a firmar documentos... hasta que la bola de pelos corrió y se lanzo sobre su mesita, haciendo un desastre con los papeles. Tuve que suprimir una risita al ver a Haise dar un mini salto cuando el gato salió prácticamente de la nada.

Y aunque mi intención cuando lo agarre al levantarlo era regañarlo, no pude con su carita de culpa y lo acurruque a mi pecho, acariciando el pelaje. Y luego me gire para verlo a él.

Y atrape a Haise mirándome.

Y el se dio cuenta.

Yo solo alce las cejas cuando él aparto la mirada, su rostro empezando a sonrojarse mientras que yo verdaderamente no supe que decirle.

* * *

Dos dias después, sin embargo...

"Estos son los últimos"

Estamos en mi oficina, y Haise me entrega unos papeles. Eran los que faltaban, y con eso acabaríamos con el papeleo de ese día, así que él se queda de pie y me espera a que yo lea los reportes rápidamente y los rellene. Como ya estamos acostumbrados no tardo más de un minuto, y luego los juntos con el otro montón para que el pudiera tomarlos todos de una vez. Luego los levanto para él.

"Eso es todo"

Le dije, y Haise asintió con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus manos para tomarlos pero yo vuelvo a ponerlos en la mesa, lo cual lo detiene. Después de eso me levanto y hago a un lado la silla.

"Akira?"

Yo solo le sonrío "Ven aquí"

Haise inclina la cabeza, algo inseguro, y luego rodea el escritorio para llegar a mi.

Y entonces lo beso.

Y él abre los ojos como platos, y luego me río un poquito. Yo tomo su cabeza y hundo mis dedos en su pelo, mientras que lentamente, con miedo, Haise rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. A la final, solo... cerramos los ojos.

Cuando terminamos, le entrego los documentos en la mano, y Haise tiene su rostro completamente rojo.

Y quizás yo un poco. Pero sé que estaba feliz, y yo también.

"Nos vemos mañana"

Cuando se va, y hasta aun después de que llega a su casa, la sonrisa de idiota no deja los labios del dos tonos.


End file.
